zapperfandomcom-20200214-history
Using the APZ in an experiment re chronic ears problem
The use of healing arts is much better done as a preventative than a cure or even symptom relief, because there is no damage needing to be repaired, that is involved. But without the problem ongoing, and no damaging going on or in existence, how does one find out results of experiments? Most of my hobby research findings have come from observing the rapid "spontneous remission" of things that had been chronic for many years or decades. A few more spectacular results were from highly unusual situations and the "spontaneous rapid healing" that also quickly followed the use of zapper type technology on myself. I have mentioned some of them elsewhere in this wiki. However, there is one arena that clearly I have chronic issues that remain. Most of them involve my ears or hearing. Extreme Tinitus for past 50 years has been mentioned before: it still rings on. But there is another hearing or ears problem that I have had for even longer than that. In fact it has gone on so long that it had not even come to mind when thinking of what might be used to demonstrate whatever effectiveness my experiments could do for myself. Probably since even age 3, some 72 years ago, I had severe ear infections. Back then they were so agonizing to me, and unfixable by the doctors, that they even punctured my eardrums to let the pressure out. Big trauma. Somewhere my immune system reached a standoff with the ear infection stuff. And possibly has been that way ever since. 72 years, about. The resulting damage is something not nice to think about. It does not seem to be getting worse at this point. But, what would happen if some of the electroherbalism signals were applied to me now, at age 75, that are reported effective for the usual little kid's ear infections? Presumable is way to to late. But, I explored it a bit anyway. I found an electroherbalism frequency for Otitis medius - or something like that - 316 Hz. So I used my signal generator to input that frequency as a square wave into my APZ experimental instrument' audio input, and the APZ converted it into zapper type signal into a pair of handholds, which I then held for the 5 minutes until the signal generator's timer turned it off. During that time I did my usual relaxation while sensing for any sensations of subtle type, anywhere in my body, particularly in the head area. This is my usual type experimental initial results technique. I did that yesterday, for the first time. And have done it again for 5 minutes today too. I did not notice anything during today's experiment; but yesterday's experiment was soon producing some subtle sensations in my inner ear areas, enough that I realized something was going on as a result, instead of the more usual nothing being noticed. The mild sensation in the areas around my inner ear areas continued to be noticable, getting strongest about four minutes into it. But other than that, I have not noticed anything else. Tinnitus continues to make its endless loud racket. There seems to be an unusual sense of very mild puffiness or something, in the areas between the ends of my jawbone and the ear areas just above and behind them, noticable mostly by wiggling my jaws back and forth a bit. Also - perhaps - there is significant difference in TMJ noises as I move my jaws - I had not been paying attention to them lately, though I remember them as being a "clunking in my jaws and ears" problem years ago. Anyway, there seems to be a change in sensations, between the back edges of my jawbones and the ear areas just behind and above them. There is no ache involved; just a difference in pressure noticed. Can't say it is beneficial or harmful at this point; is just a little bit different. Enough to make it worth mentioning here, as an example of a kind of experiment utilizing the APZ instrument.